Gas turbine engines and other machines often operate under severely elevated temperature conditions. Components that are exposed to the elevated temperatures can be formed of temperature-resistant metal alloys, such as nickel alloys or molybdenum alloys. Molybdenum alloys generally have good strength and other properties at high temperatures but are potentially susceptible to oxidation in high temperature oxidizing environments. The inclusion of silicon and boron in the alloy can reduce oxygen infiltration into the alloy through formation of a passive borosilicate scale.